


Little brat

by DemonBitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After care, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Cum Inflation, Dominance, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Sibling Incest, Stomach Bulge, Submission, dubcon, forced impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonBitch/pseuds/DemonBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Dave and bro have a long standing Dom and sub relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave and bro had had a sexual relationship for a long time, but they kept it under wraps. People wondered about the two of them but nothing was ever said, at least not to them. Bro was fine with the hushed whispers and occasional glances, but Dave not so much. It didn't really matter though. Neither of them were willing to give up what they had.  
What they had was a very BDSM relationship. Bro being the Dom and Dave being a very very happy sub, though she could be a brat at times. This being said though, bro was all to happy to punish her. Recently she'd been acting out just to get a rise out of him, but he didn't seem to react. She was getting ready to give up when bro called her into his office. She waited till he called her a second time to actually get up and do anything. She walked into his room and looked around. Seeing one of the dildos bro had bought a while ago, suction cupped to the wall. It started off with a knot them a slightly wide base that tapered off to a thin point, and a cum tube. They hardly used it because it was to big for her. She blushed darkly and looked at him he was making shipments of smuppets to different buyers, his pants though, were unzipped and cock proudly on display. He moved a little so that she got a better look. Simultaneously her mouth watered and her lower lips started to get wet. "Fix it would ya" bro almost growled. She got on her knees infront of his and licked him lips. It wasn't long before his tip was in her mouths she swirled her tongue around it, sucking lightly. Slowly she moved down on him, it wasn't long before his cock was down her throat. She went to pull up but his hand stopped her. She made an impatient sound and looked up at him. He leaned back and pulled out two hand-cuffs. As she went to pull up again his hand stopped her, forcing her down hard. A strangled sound escaped her, only causing him to groan. The moment he got his bearings back he hand cuffed each hand to the arm rest. She made a surprised little sound as he did, earning her another moan. "If you need out at any time, if it hurts to much, make a fist" he said to her. She made another confused sound. He forced her to stand at this bent over position and slowly moved her toward the wall. He reached down and undid her pants, quickly pushing both her pants and underwear down. She tried to look back but couldn't with his cock in her mouth. He leaned forward, almost suffocating her. There was the pop if a cap and then the sound of something being lubed up.  
Dave paled as she realized what he was doing. She shook her head a little. It wasn't a 'I want out' it was more of a don't you dare. She was more than a little stubborn, even more so when it came to things like this. She wouldn't give the sign I till she truly couldn't take it. Even still bro would always take care of her afterwards.  
Bro slowly started moving back, a low groan escaping her as she could slowly feel it filling her. The groan had caused vibrations all up and down bros cock, which was still buried in her throat. Each sound, each movement she made he could feel. He was already pretty close. That didn't stop him though from slowly pushing the chair forward, in turn pushing Dave back. She didn't have a choice but to move backwards. She was about halfway down it and feeling very very full. There was a slight bulge in her stomach but her kept slowly, steadily, pushing her back into it.  
It's odd how skin can stretch and move, almost always coming back to its original form, bro thought as he watched it slowly disappear into her. She moaned loudly and squirmed, completed squired on the dildo and his cock. A moan escaped her which was instantly followed by her swallowing around him. That combined with all the other mewling and moaning she'd been doing, he came down her throat. Emptying himself out into her stomach.  
He pulled her off of him. "Guessed ya earned your mouth back" he said with a heavy Texan drawl "but there's a condition to it. You gotta make some noise for me. If you don't, you're gonna get chocked. Got it" there was a pause  
"Y-yes" she mewled out.  
He suddenly pushed forwards a bit. Not to much, just an inch or two, but for her it felt like both heaven and hell. She couldn't help but scream in pain filled agony. There was no reprise before he started moving forward at the same slow pace. She was almost at the knot which she didn't think he would force her to take in, But she had been quite the brat recently. Even while she was being punished she'd decided to be a brat and stop making sound. He reached forward and pulled out a collar. He was well rehearsed in putting it on her. Once it was on he grabbed the leash attached to it and pulled hard. She made a cute little sound as her mouth fell open, her eyes slightly rolled back. Her hips bumped against the knot and he stopped a moment.  
"One" her blood ran cold.  
"two" he started to push.  
"Three" he pushed hard, forcing her body to swallow up the knot too. She screamed in both pleasure and agony. The knot itself was flushed up against her over stimulated g-spot. Every movement, shutter or clench shot pleasure though her body. Her own personal ecstasy pulsing though her blood. She couldn't help but moan and mewl. He reached around and rubbed the length of the dildo though her abdomen. There was a noticeable bump from where the dildo was inside her. She cried out, mewled and panted. She was so close to orgasm when bro pulled away. He chuckled and picked something up from the floor. A cum tube ands the syringe that went with it. It was filled with a warm creamy substance. She mewled a little and moved her hips, a gasp escaped her.  
He slowly started to fill her. She could feel the warm viscous substance inside her. Gasps and groans escaping her. There was an honest bump in bed stomach. She came hard. Her body trembling.  
Bro waited the the syringe was empty and she had come down from the high of orgasm before asking if she wanted to take it out now. She nodded. He undid the cuffs then, slowly started to move back. A pained gasp rasped her as knot popped out of her, the rest came easily. He pulled her up onto her lap, tears streaming down her face, yet she wasn't hurt, she want upset. She pressed close to bro, her breathing a little ragged. He kissed her forehead and smoothed down her hair before standing up and walking her to the bathroom to clean her up and just over all pamper her. "That wasn't the cum lube in the syringe was it" she muttered horsely.  
There was a long pause "no"


	2. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get done. I kept meaning to write this, and then just never got around to it. I promise if you guys like this one as much at the last one then I'll write more.  
> To sum up this chapter it is the direct after math of last chapters... stuff, and Dave having a total anxiety attack, because of bros lake of consideration.

Dave could feel a chill run up her spine as she heard him speak. Bro had pumped her full of real cum. His real cum, or at least she hoped it was all his. There had been so much. Was that why he had ignored all her bratty attempts at attention? Because he was saving up to impregnate his sister. That couldn’t possibly it. She hoped that wasn’t it. Her head was still too clouded from their recent fucking to really say anything to him.   
It had been less than half an hour since their rough fucking, if it could even be called that. He’d brought her into the bathroom, cleaned off the cum and started running her a nice hot bath. Bro always made sure to take good care of her after any particularly rough session. As the water got to the perfect high he scooped her up and lowered her into the water. Bro never failed to make her feel safe. It was a talent of his. The temperature was perfect. He knew exactly what she needed. He leaned forward to kiss her temple before leaving. Her eyes flittered closed, before she knew it there was a hand on her shoulder. She’d lost minutes to the tiered afterglow of sex.   
“Hey drink up.” He said while handing her a glass of apple juice. Dave could have sworn that she went through a gallon of the stuff a week, on her own. She smiled up at him with a tiered look, before taking the glass and sipping it. Her thought felt more horse than she’d expected. The cool liquid soothed the burn of her throat.   
“Thanks” she said and set the glass down on the rim of the tub “but we have to talk.”  
He raised a brow over the rim of his shades, as if he didn’t know what was going on, but a smirk played at his lips. It promised that evil and mischievous things were dancing thought his head. “and what’s that Dave?”  
She glared at him before saying “that was real cum in the tube wasn’t it”   
There was a long pause before he said “yeah it was. Don’t worry just mine. It was so damn hard to keep my hands off of you for that long. Especially with all your damn teasing.”  
Dave could almost feel her stomach in her throat. Sure she was on the pill but it was never fully affective and now was when she was most fertile. There was no way for bro to know that, right? “Bro! You do realize tha-‘  
“yeah I know if you weren’t on the pill you’d be fertile.’ His smirk grew “and you’re not. The last two months I’ve switched out your pills. They were placebos. And I tracked your cycle to know exactly when you’d be fertile. To know when the perfect time to pump you full of my cum. We’re going to be parents. Well hopefully. Well take a pregnancy test in like a month” he was just going on and on while Dave tried to process the information. She was going to be pregnant with bros kid.  
“now before you start freaking out about cost and crap I’ve already work that out. You can be a stay at home mom and ill keep working on the business. It’s been expanding like you would not believe. And if people start getting pissy well just pack it all up and move that’s the great part about all this on line stuff. We can go wherever you want.”  
Dave nodded slowly before sinking further into the water. She wasn’t ready to be a mother. Bro hadn’t even given her the choice. This was all his doing. She’d have o go to doctors appointments. She wouldn’t be able to go out with her friends or have a normal life for someone her age. She liked drinking and partying. She liked doing drug and making stupid mistakes, and he’d taken all that away from her. Her mind was running away with the idea of the white picket fence sort of life. That’s not what she wanted. None of this was what she wanted. Panic started to rise in her. The mix of it and all the other hormones from sex was not a good mix. Dave was a naturally stressed and anxious person. This had pushed her over the line that she was constantly straddling. Her breathing picked up. At first bro took it as excitement, but quickly realized something was wrong as the heavy breathing turned into hyperventilating. Her eyes darted around the bathroom. Her mind was racing. The thoughts were passing by so fast that there wasn’t a moment to focus on one. If they’d just slow down she could focus on it and debunk the fear that surrounded it. It was like trying to catch a motor cycle while on a bike. It just didn’t work. Bro was trying to say word of encouragement but they were falling on deaf ears.  
Her body started to move on its own. She hadn’t even realized something was wrong till her arms started to sing with pain. Her nails had dug into the flesh of her arm, tearing though the skin and into the muscle. The world started to move slowly around her. She suddenly had all the time in the world and no time at all. Her thought were finally slow. She had so much time to think and not enough time to react to her own self mutilation. They finally started to bleed and oh did they bleed. Blood started to pour down her flesh and into the bath water. She felt almost mesmerized by the way the water diluted her blood. How it seemed to branch off and slowly her blood seemed to take over the once clear liquid around her.   
It was a searing pain that snapped her back to reality. Bro had grabbed her arms and was holding them above her head while talking with someone of the phone. He finally looked over at her. As the world started to fade at the edges, some distant part of her realized that bro had taken off his shades. His own sunset orange eyes stared into her own crimson gaze. The world went black, and all she could see was orange.


End file.
